


Where are you babe?

by Neondiamond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been living in each others pockets for the past five years, but what happens when their break starts and they find themselves being on opposite sides of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you babe?

**Author's Note:**

> *Set at the beginning of the break. In a world were both Harry and Louis are out of the closet and in an open relationship*

The past five years had been pretty hectic, there was no denying that. 

Writing, recording, touring, repeat. Or even all at once sometimes. Add to that multiple interviews and press events, you could say they had been pretty busy.

But, even if it was hard sometime, spending so much time together had really brought them closer, especially Louis and Harry. They did form that special bond at the beginning of the X-Factor, but it intensified as the years passed by and now, they were as close as could be. They sang together, they ate together, they even often slept in the same bunk on the tour bus. 

And then they decided it was too much. It wasn't very healthy to live such a stressful life like they had for such a long period of time. It was time for a break. 

At first, both Harry and Louis liked the idea of a break. What about spending time with family and friends and relaxing doesn't sound good to you? 

But when it really started, they both realized just how hard this break was going to be. 

With Harry in L.A, enjoying a little holiday with his mum and stepdad, and Louis in England, spending some well deserved time with his mum and multiple siblings, you could say it wasn't so easy to keep their relation going as strong as it had previously been. 

Of course, there were texts, phone calls and Skype. But when you've been living in each others pockets, almost literally, for five whole years, that's nowhere near enough. 

They kept it going like that for a while until they couldn't handle it anymore. 

One night, Louis decided it was enough and after a single phone call with his agent, he had booked himself a plane ticket to L.A for the next morning. He was going back to his baby, with whom he truly felt at home. And just to add to the effect, he decided to keep it as a surprise for Harry.

The next morning, he woke up quite early, which was hard after a few weeks of sleeping every chance he had, and got to the airport, a wide smile on his face. 

The plane ride was awfully long, he kept fidgeting in his seat, excited and nervous to see Harry again. When it was finally over, he got off as quickly as possible, grabbed his luggage and jumped in a cab, on the way to Harry's house. 

When he got there, he found the door locked, which he thought was odd, Harry always forgot to lock the door. He didn't think much about it, maybe he was better at it now. He got out his key and unlocked it, stepping inside.

"Baby, I'm home!" He shouted throughout the house, a big grin on his face.

Nothing, just silence. 

He must be sleeping, he thought, it was still the morning here and Harry had always been a heavy sleeper.

So Louis kicked off his shoes and left his suitcase at the door as he started climbing up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. 

He found the door wide open and stepped in. He looked around, surprised at the state of the room. Harry was usually tidy and clean, but the state his bedroom was in at the moment was everything but that. Clothes and shoes had been thrown all over the floor, the bed was unmade, multiple drawers were open, some had been completely emptied. 

He looked around once more, confusion clear on his face. 

What happened here? Were was Harry? 

He took out his phone and checked the time, it was 8 AM on a Saturday. Harry could have just gone for a run, or for breakfast with a friend, but why the mess? 

He dialled Harry's phone number, which he knew by heart, and called him. It took about 20 seconds to answer. 

"Louis? Where are you babe?" he said as soon as he picked up.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing..., he stopped for a second, Harry are you out for a run or something?" 

"What are you talking about babe? I'm at the door of your apartment and I don't have a key, can you open for me?" he heard his lover say.

Louis sighed, realizing what they had just done. 

"I guess great minds do think alike hey, he laughed slightly, I'm actually at your house in L.A, wondering where you are." 

He heard Harry's endearing laugh from the other side of the line.

"Are you serious?, he asked, still laughing, I packed and left in a hurry in the middle of the night to get to London and your'e not even there?" That explained the mess. 

It was Louis' turn to laugh now.

"Same here, I missed you so much I decided to come to L.A and surprise you, but I guess you did the same?" he said with a chuckle.

"Sure, there was a comfortable silence between the two for an instant, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"You stay there, let yourself in babe, the spare key is under the carpet. I'll catch the first plane I can to come back, ok?" 

He heard Harry giggle over the phone as he unlocked the door. 

"Alright, I won't move then, I'll wait for you here." 

Louis smiled at that, telling Harry how much he loved him before hanging up, calling his agent and booking a plane back to London later that afternoon. The sooner he could get back to his baby, the better. 

After all, the break was meant for them to spend some truly deserved time with their respective families. The thing is, after soending so much time in each other's company, they considered themselves as family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated :)  
> If you have a request, just leave it in the comments and I'll see what I can do


End file.
